Humain
by Lem Black
Summary: Alexis découvre que même les Serpentards sont humains et que l'amour arrive souvent à l'improviste...Pour soi et pour d'autre!TOute est histoire d'illusions chez les Serpentard n'oubliez pas !
1. Chapter 1

**Voici ma nouvelle fic...Yeah!**

**Titre:** Humains

**Par:** Moi... C'est-à-dire Lem Black

**Disclaimer:** Malheureusement, rien ne m'appartient sauf l'intrigue et quelques nouveau perso.

**NDA:Un gros merci à Frozen-Ice quitape mes chap( Je m'apparentesà un escargot quand il s'agit de taper un texte à l'ordi)même si elle les transcritavec pleins de fautes d'orthographes et à ma Beta-lectrice Flyla qui répare les erreurs de Frozy.**

**NDA 2: J'ai décidé de dédier cette fic à Micheal Serpent qui est décédé au mois de septembre. Il était un de mes auteurs préféré ...C'est pour ça que j'ai ajouté un couple qui adorais dans ma fic...Donc vous êtes avertis ,il y aurait un couple HP/DM. Okay?**

**Chapitre 1**

Le Poudlard Express était en route pour ramener les quelque étudiants partit chez eux pour les fêtes à l'école et Alexis Franklin était de ceux-là. Pour elle, les fêtes n'avaient pas été de tout repos. Sa mère, une ex-mangemort devenue Auror, avait été submergée de travail. Donc, Alexis avait passé Noël seule à se poser des questions. La situation était assez spéciale. Alexis était une Serpentard. On l'a pourtant surnommée « la polyvalente ». Sa mère était Auror, son père était un Gryffondor non identifié, elle était amie avec le trio Potter, Granger, Weasley, mais elle était aussi la seule Serpentard a être aussi proche de Draco. Ce dernier entra dans la cabine, flanqué de Crabbe et Goyle.

-Salut Lex!

-As-tu passé de bonnes vacances, Draco?

Nonchalant, il s'assit à coté d'Alexis tandis que Crabbe et Goyle s'assirent sur la banquette en face.

-Ouais, pas pire! Toi… Ta mère est toujours en santé?

-Ouais.

-Dommage

Elle lui donna un coup de coude.

-Et ton père? Toujours aucune nouvelle ?

-Encore une remarque sur ma famille et je te tire en bas du train. Compris?

C'était devenu une plaisanterie entre eux. Le fais qu'elle soit la fille d'un Gryffondor était tellement évident. Tout le monde se doutait qu'elle était la fille de Sirius Black même Alexis commençait à se faire à l'idée que son père était peut-être un innocent lion.

Sans le vouloir elle se laissa aller dans un grand soupir.

-Un jour je vais réussir à tirer les vers du nez de ma mère.

-A propos de quoi?

-De mon père, Bien sur! Elle ne pourra pas garder le secret indéfiniment.

-Est-ce que t'as essayé pendant les vacances?

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Mais elle était trop occupée à trouver des preuves contre ton père… J'aurai dû accepter ton invitation. Pourquoi j'ai refusé d'aller chez toi pour les vacances encore?

-AH! Je savais que tu regretterais, mais tout a un prix.

Alexis le regarda, faussement indignée.

-Tu peux toujours rêver, Malfoy! Jamais, ô grand jamais, je ne coucherai avec toi. C'est clair?

-Très clair. Dit-il en riant. A part regarder ta mère tenter de faire l'impossible, qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

-Rien! Si au moins j'avais eu ma guitare. J'aurais joué, mais je l'ai oubliée au dortoir.

-Petite tête! Tu oublies toujours tout.

-Pas besoin de me le rappeler. Je sais que je n'ai aucune mémoire.

Draco se moqua pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Alexis l'interrompe.

-As-tu vu Potter ou Granger sur le train?

-Seulement la sang-de-bourbe. Pourquoi?

-Il faux que je lui parle.

Il la regarda en riant.

-Tiens, Tiens! Les gènes paternels ressortent.

Elle lui fit une belle grimace et partit à la recherche de Hermione. Elle la trouva quelque cabine plus loin, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

-Granger?

Hermione tourna lentement la tête vers Alexis.

-Salut Frankie!

-Comment ça va?

-Je me débrouille. Reste pas planter là. Vient t'asseoir.

Alexis alla s'asseoir en face d'Hermione qui s'était replongé dans sa contemplation du paysage.

-Granger?...

-Quoi?

-Oublie-le!

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

-Peut-être, mais je dirai pas ça si je ne savais pas de quoi je parlais, non?

-Ouais.

L'hésitation perçait clairement dans sa voix.

-Granger, les ASPICS s'en viennent et je m'attends de faire les meilleures notes de notre promotion. Alors…

-Tu peux toujours courir!

-Bien sûr, mais si tu ne te reprends pas en main, tu sais très bien que la compétition se fera entre Draco et moi.

Tout d'un coup, Hermione sembla frappée d'un éclair de lucidité.

-Tu as raison! Pourquoi je me laisserais aller pour lui? S'il n'est pas assez intelligent pour voir que je l'aime, il ne me mérite pas.

-J'ai dit ça moi?

Sur ce, Alexis se leva et quitta la cabine laissant Hermione à ses résolutions. Elle entra dans la cabine où elle s'était installé auparavant et se laissa tomber sur la banquette entre Théodore Nott et Draco en se frottant les mains d'un air satisfait.

-Toi, tu viens de réussir un coup fumant.

-Peut-être pas un coup fumant, amis, un maudit bon coup! Tu peux en être sûr, mon cher Théo.

-Quelle sorte de mauvais coup as-tu encore mijoté?

-Quelque chose que vous ne pourrez jamais faire parce que les Gryffondors peuvent même pas vous voir en peinture…

Tous le monde écoutaient la suite en trépignant à la vision des futurs déboires du trio.

-C'est juste ça?

-Okay, Vince, Je réexplique, Encore une fois mais, cette fois n'oublie pas de te servir de ta tête pour comprendre… Si la Sang-de-bourbe ignore La Belette parce qu'elle croit qu'elle vaut mieux que ça, quand la belette reviendra vers elle… Elle le repoussera. Tada! Le tour est joué! En prime, on a Potter prit entre les deux.

Crabbe et Goyle la regardaient, le regard encore perdu. Leur cerveau prit plusieurs longues secondes à assimiler l'information et à la comprendre au grand découragement de Draco qui se demandait pour la millième fois pourquoi il supportait deux pareil idiots.

-Vous êtes vraiment bête!

Alexis était couchée depuis un moment pourtant elle continuait à fixer le plafond sans trouver le sommeil. Elle savait parfaitement ce qui l'empêchait de dormir. Elle décida de régler le problème une fois pour toute et d'écrire à sa mère. La note était simple, claire et précise. Sa mère ne pouvait plus éviter la question plus longtemps.

_« Je veux savoir qui est mon père… Maintenant! »_

Ils étaient installées dans la grande salle pour déjeuner quand le courrier arriva.Un seul hibou vint à la table des Serpentard et il se posa devant Alexis. Elle prit calmement le parchemin et le déroula.

_« Une discussion s'impose. Donc, J'arrive sur le prochain train._

-_Maman »_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Merci d'avoir lu le chap au complet!_

_Une petite reviews en passant? smile angélique_

_À la prochaine !_


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici ma nouvelle fic...Yeah!**

**Titre: Humains**

**Par: Moi... C'est-à-dire Lem Black**

**Disclaimer: Malheureusement, rien ne m'appartient sauf l'intrigue et quelques nouveau perso.**

**NDA:Un gros merci à Frozen-Ice quitape mes chap( Je m'apparentesà un escargot quand il s'agit de taper un texte à l'ordi)même si elle les transcritavec pleins de fautes d'orthographes et à ma Beta-lectrice Flyla qui répare les erreurs de Frozy.**

**NDA 2: J'ai décidé de dédier cette fic à Micheal Serpent qui est décédé au mois de septembre. Il était un de mes auteurs préféré ...C'est pour ça que j'ai ajouté un couple qui adorais dans ma fic...Donc vous êtes avertis ,il y aurait un couple HP/DM. Okay**

**Neteria: Tant mieux si tu aimes mon histoire... Et moi aussi ,j'aime le rôle que je donne à Draco. Il est tellement mignon.Tu trouves pas?**

**Falyla: Ma beta-lectrice préféré!Merci ,Sweety!**

**Chapitre 2**

Alexis attendait sa mère dans le hall. Elle faisait les cents pas tandis que Draco la regardait faire en riant.

-Arrête de stresser, Lex.

-C'est pas ma faute! Ma mère me dit qu'elle arrive par le premier train il y a de quoi m'inquiéter.

-Peut-être. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as écrit pour la faire réagir comme ça?

-Rien de très dramatique.

Draco quitta le mur auquel il s'était adossé et s'approcha d'Alexis.

-Menteuse!

-Okay! Je lui ai dit que je voulais savoir.

-Savoir quoi?... Ah! Ton père!

-Vince et Greg commencent à déteindre sur toi.

Il lui fit la grimace en pointant derrière elle. Elle se retourna pour voir qui c'était et elle se retrouva nez a nez avec sa mère qui n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur.

-Bon je vous laisse, dit Draco en s'éclipsant.

Une fois Draco partit à la bibliothèque, Alexis fut entraînée par sa mère vers les cachots.

-Pourquoi on va aux cachots?

-Il faut que je demande quelque chose à Severus.

-Tu me tapes sur les nerfs! Savais-tu ça? On est supposé avoir une conversation urgente. Tu te souviens où tu es venue seulement pour me faire chier?

-Je demande une faveur à Rogue et on va parler de notre problème.

-C'est pas un problème! C'est mon père!

-Peu importe!

Sa mère cogna à la porte de la classe de potion. Sans attendre elles entrèrent dans la classe.

-Tu me fais honte, Maman!

Sa mère balaya la remarque du dos de la main comme si rien n'était.

-Désolée de te déranger, Séverus, mais est-ce que je peux te demander une faveur?

Rogue ne daigna même pas lever la tête vers elle.

-Mme Franklin, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous?

Il n'avait pas quitté sa chaise et affichait une expression plutôt ennuyée.

-J'ai quelque chose à régler avec Alexis et je voulais te demander si tu voulais me prêter une pensine et…

-Et puis quoi encore? Vous en demandez déjà beaucoup non?

-Et ta classe pour quelques minutes.

Rogue se leva brusquement.

-Vous poussez un peu loin.

-S'il te plait, Severus.

Ce dernier fit apparaître une Pensine et sortit de la classe en ronchonnant.

La mère d'Alexis commença peu a peu à déposer des souvenirs dans la Pensine de Rogue, Tandis qu'Alexis faisait encore les cent pas.

Au bout d'un moment, elle se retourna vers Alexis avec une expression grave. Comme si ces souvenirs étaient la fin du monde.

-Viens, Approche. C'était le seul désir de ton père que tu saches comment on s'est connu et comment on s'est quitté.

Sa mère était là, au bras de Lucius, quand son regard se posa sur les Gryffondors de l'autre côté de la grande salle. Elle regardait plutôt les maraudeurs qui chuchotaient et Lily qui essayait de les calmer, mais en vain.

-Kimberly?

Elle reporta aussitôt son attention sur Lucius.

-Qu'as-tu à fixer ces stupides Gryffondors?

-Rien! Ils sont seulement plus intéressants à regarder que toi, Murmura-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit?

-Rien! Oublie ça. Je vais faire un tour dehors.

Elle sortit de la Grande Salle écoeurée. Elle deviendrait sûrement Mangemort comme ses parents et la plupart de ses amis, mais elle aspirait à autre chose. Elle ne voulait pas passer sa vie derrière Lucius ou n'importe qui d'autre.

-C'est décidé, je n'épouserai pas Lucius.

-Bonne résolution!

Kimberly se retourna vivement pour voir qui osait la surprendre ainsi.

-Black, va te faire foutre!

-Si tu m'accompagnes, ce sera avec plaisir.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il la prit par la taille et l'embrassa sans plus de préambule.

Alexis sortit la tête de la Pensine et regarda sa mère abasourdie.

-Tu devais épouser Lucius Malfoy, Cria Alexis sous le choc.

-Euh… Oui, Répondit-elle, hésitante.

-Et donc Sirius Black est vraiment mon père?

-Comment ça « vraiment »?

-Il y a toujours eu des rumeurs ici comme quoi je ressemblais comme 2 gouttes d'eau à un « malheureusement célèbre Mangemort », Sirius Black.

-C'est vrai que tu lui ressemble beaucoup. Tu as ses yeux et les mêmes cheveux noirs ébène…

-Okay c'est bon! Pas besoin d'en rajouter. Je veux voir la suite.

Sirius et Kimberly étaient assis dans l'herbe, dans la cour avec James, Lily, Remus et Peter quand Rogue passa.

-Tiens voila de quoi t'amuser un peu, Patmol, dit James a voix basse. Regarde qui est là…

Sirius leva nonchalamment sa baguette et lança un sortilège sur Rogue. L'effet fut immédiat, Rogue se retrouva suspendu dans les airs, la tête à l'envers, comme si une main invisible le maintenait par une cheville. James et Sirius éclatèrent de rire à la vue des sous-vêtements gris que la robe noire de Rogue, maintenant rabattue, ne cachait plus.

-Qui veut me voir enlever le caleçon de Servilo?

Kimberly se leva avec des éclairs dans les yeux.

-Pas moi! Tu le fais descendre, sinon…

-Sinon quoi?...

-Tu sais très bien que, moi, je n'hésiterai pas à te lancer un sort… Est-ce que tu veux vraiment une entaille sur l'autre joue?

James ne bougea pas d'un poil.

Un éclair lui passa à deux centimètres du visage. C'est ce qu'il lui fallait pour être convaincu que Kimberly ne plaisantait pas. Il fit descendre Rogue qui s'enfuit vers le lac.

-Gang de cons! Vous n'avez rien dans la tête ni dans le cœur, Vociféra Kimberly en fusillant James et Sirius du regard et partit dans la même direction que Rogue.

Elle le retrouva enfin sous un arbre de l'autre coté du lac en bordure de la _Fore _Interdite.

-Severus?

-Va-t-en, Franklin! Laisse-moi tranquille, dit-il en se détournant.

-Non, tu entends. Je ne te laisserais pas seul encore une fois.

Elle passa un bras autour des épaules de Rogue et le serra contre elle et il versa quelques larmes silencieuses que Kimberly fit semblant de ne pas remarquer. Ils restèrent là longtemps en silence. Jusqu'à se que le soleil commence à décliner, en fait. Puis ils retournèrent lentement vers l'école sans se presser. Kimberly se rendit compte du malaise de Rogue. Donc elle lui promit de garder le secret.

-Tu sais, Severus, ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes des Serpentards que nous n'avons pas des sentiments.

-Peut-être, mais un Serpentard ne pleure pas.

-C'est ce que tu dis mais chaque Serpentard a un jour pleuré dans son oreiller. Nous sommes humains après tout.

Le reste ne fut qu'une suite d'image sporadique de Severus et Kimberly, toujours plus souriant et une sérieuse dispute entre Sirius et Kimberly.

-Voila ! Je suis devenue Mangemort en même temps que Severus, mais j'ai quitté dès que j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte. Je pense qu'il m'en a voulu de le laisser en plan comme ça.

-Je le comprends. Il est devenu ton meilleur ami du jour au lendemain et toi, du jour au lendemain, tu le plantes là parce que tu es enceinte de son pire ennemi.

La mère d'Alexis partit le soir même, mais seulement après avoir eu une longue discussion avec sa fille.

J'espère que ce chap vous a plu ...

Laissez une petite reviews en passant


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap 3.**

Le lendemain matin, quoiqu'un peu barbouillée par sa nuit écourté, Alexis se rendit au cours de potions avec Draco en lui faisant un compte rendu de la soirée.

-Donc Black est bien ton père !

-Ouais…

-Et ta mère était la meilleure amie de Rogue!

-Ouais…

-Ta mère est folle!

-Ouais…

Il entrèrent dans la classe et Alexis alla s'asseoir au fond de la classe avec Nott comme à son habitude et Draco avec Parkinson au premier rang.

Le cours commença mais Alexis resta distraite pendant les explications de Rogue, perdue loin dans ses penséee.

« …Il me parait humain, maintenant. Même plus humain qu'un humain. Il se cache derrière une expression froide, méprisante et haineuse, mais il est humain. Rogue est humain … Ça lui donne du charme de savoir qu'il a un cœur sous la carapace. »

Elle commença sa potion et finit la première, bien avant la fin de la période. Elle observa autour d'elle. Theodore travaillait en silence.

_« Toujours aussi studieux. »_

Pansy murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille de Draco.

_« Toujours en train de flirter. »_

Puis son regard se posa sur les Gryffondors. Neville et Hermione étaient de l'autre côté de la salle.

_« Pauvre Londubat. Toujours aussi maladroit et Granger… »_

Son regard passa de Theodore à Hermione quelque fois avant de conclure :

_« …C'est l'alter ego féminin de Theo. »_

Alexis sortit sa baguette, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Regarde ça Theo… _Vento_.

Un courant d'air traversa la classe pour fracasser le chaudron de Neville qui renversa et fit basculer celui d'Hermione.

Un fou rire général éclata du coté Serpentard de la classe tandis que Hermione et Neville se débattaient pour nettoyer.

-Cinquante points de moins pour les Gryffondors. Granger et Londubat, vous venez demain soir pour votre retenue… et Franklin, la vôtre sera pour ce soir.

L'hilarité cessa aussi brusquement qu'elle avais commencé. C'était la première fois que Rogue donnait une retenue à un membre de sa maison. La cloche sortit tout le monde de leur torpeur.

Alexis fut une des premières à se lever pour partir.

-Franklin, restez.

Elle s'arrêta net. Draco lui donna une tape faussement sympathique sur l'épaule en sortant.

Quand tout le monde fut parti, Rogue prit la parole.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous prend? Vous êtes en classe et en plus vous osez lancer un sort à Londubat.

-Dommage! J'ai cru que vous étiez humain, murmura-t-elle.

-Quoi?

-Je pensais que vous étiez humain voila pourquoi j'était distraite, dit Alexis qui commençais à perdre patience. Vous vous comportez toujours comme si c'était un lendemain de veille. Vous êtes toujours grognon, vous ne souriez jamais. Pourtant dans les souvenirs de ma mère vous…

Rogue lui fit signe de se taire. Elle en profita pour reprendre son souffle. Puis elle contourna le bureau pour se planter devant son professeur.

-… Vous paraissiez tellement… vos yeux brillaient et votre sourire était lumineux. Pourquoi votre regard s'est éteint?

Elle posa une main sur sa joue l'obligeant à la regarder .Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Rogue comme si elle pouvait y voir des réponses.

-Je suis sûre que les apparences sont trompeuses… Surtout dans votre cas.

Prise d'une impulsion, elle posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son professeur. Le baiser ne dura que deux secondes. Puis elle se dégagea et se dirigea calmement vers la porte.

-Félicitation, Professeur vous êtes humain.

_« Il n'a pas répondu à mon baiser, aucune réaction physique, mais les étoiles dans ses yeux l'ont trahi. »_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_" Ah la petite garce! Comment ose-t-elle?…Et qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de la laisser faire?_ _J'ai besoin d'un bon café…noir de préférence."_se dit Rogue en s'assoyant derrière son bureau avec une pile de devoirs à corriger.

Il était découragé par son inaction, mais il réussit à se plonger dans ses corrections jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur la copie d'Alexis. Elle avait gribouillée quelque chose dans la marge.

_"Félicitation t'es humain! _

_Tu saignes ,_

_Tu pleures_

_Et tu crains."_

Cette réplique lui fit comprendre les paroles qu'Alexis avait dit avant de partir. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers la jeune femme. Il la revit à son arrivé à Poudlard. Elle paraissait si naïve, se cachant derrière Crabbe et Goyle, mais tout avait changé au cours de sa quatrième année. Elle s'était liée d'amitié avec Viktor Krum et s'était présentée au bal de Noël au bras de Théodore Nott.. Ce qui avait conduit à une relation de presque deux ans, même si la fidélité ne faisait pas partie de leurs qualités. L'objet de ses pensées cogna à la porte, l'obligeant à revenir au présent.

-Bonsoir, Professeur.

-Vous ferez l'inventaire de la réserve qui se trouve au fond de la classe.

-Aucun problème! affirma Alexis avant de se diriger vers la réserve.

Rogue la suivit du regard ,envoûté par le mouvement de ses hanches.

_"Réveille-toi, Rogue! Tu n'as pas fait autant d'effort pour ,après tant d'année, tombé sous le charme d'une élève. La fille de Kimberly… La fille de Black! Elle est comme ça mère. On ne peut pas lui faire confiance. "_

Cette affirmations lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide Il se répéta ces paroles comme un mantra et se replongea dans ses corrections. Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard quand Alexis vint lui dire qu'elle avait fini l'inventaire qu'il leva les yeux de ses copies.

-Réglons notre deuxième problème…Votre attitude de ce matin.

Il avait encore sur ses lèvres le goût de son baiser. Il avait envie de recommencer, de goûter une nouvelle fois à ses lèvres.

-Professeur, je…

-Taisez-vous, Franklin.

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me taire ,Professeur. Je n'ai pas honte de ce que j'ai fait et je ne vous présenterai pas d'excuse…Parce que vous avez aimé.

Il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. Il voulait sentir ses lèvres pleines contre les siennes .Cette envie en était presque obsédante. Il en avait besoin comme il avait eu besoin de sa mère. Elles avaient fait naître en lui une sensation nouvelle. Elles l'avaient ébranlé jusqu'au plus profond de son être et pour la première fois depuis longtemps il s'était senti humain.

-Franklin! Je … dit Rogue en se levant et s'appuyant sur le bureau.

-Je suis d'accord aucun de vos muscles n'a tressauté, l'interrompit-elle Vous n'avez pas posé vos mains sur moi, mais vos yeux ont brillé. Quand je suis partie, ils étaient remplis d'étoiles.

Elle se pencha au-dessus du bureau et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la bouche de Rogue.

La partie rationnelle du cerveau de Rogue lui criait de s'éloigner de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de partir loin de la jeune femme.

_"Elle ressemble trop à son père. Elle te fera souffrir…C'est inévitable! Elle se servira de toi comme Black et sa mère l'ont fait avant elle.",_affirma une petite voix lointaine ,prisonnière du passé_."C'est une élève…De ma maison, en plus! On ne peut pas faire confiance à un Serpentard. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir…Kimberly!"_ se dit-il intérieurement.

Alexis croisa le regard ténébreux de Rogue et fut séduite par sa profondeur. Il semblait lointain, perdu dans une autre dimension. De son coté, Rogue était resté accroché aux yeux azur d'Alexis. Il se perdait dans cette immensité bleue qui se peuplait de nuage gris par moment de détresse.

Pris d'une impulsion, aussi subite qu'inconnue, Rogue parcourut les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient pour poser ses lèvres sur celles d'Alexis. La même chaleur revient au creux de son ventre. La même sensation de bien-être et d'apaisement. Il sentit alors les lèvres d'Alexis s'étirer en un magnifique sourire contre ses lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle, Franklin?

-Rien du tout. Je suis joyeuse. Ça vous dérange?

-Et pourquoi êtes-vous aussi joyeuse ? demanda-t-il après un moment .

-Parce que j'ai réussi à rallumer les étoiles dans vos yeux.

Le reste de la soirée se passa ainsi en conversation entrecoupée de baisers et se fut la même chose quand ils commencèrent à se fréquenter les semaines suivantes.

Félicitation t'es humain de Crila

J'espère que vous avez aimé

Laissez une petite review en passant


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

Il devait être près de 10 h du soir quand elle entra dans la classe de Rogue. Il l'attendait assis à son bureau. Elle ne le laissa pas se lever. Elle s'assit sur lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

-Tu es venue tard, ce soir, dit-il quand il eut reprit son souffle.

-Désolée, j'avais un devoir de Potion à finir.

Rogue lui sourit en ricanant.

-Un miracle! Severus Rogue rit et sourit en même temps!

-Petite Impertinente! dit-il en commençant à la chatouiller.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Alexis enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de Rogue, morte de rire. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi sans faire le moindre mouvement. Puis Rogue remarqua la respiration régulière d'Alexis qui s'était endormie.

-Alexis… Alexis!

Deux solutions s'offraient a lui. Soit ils restaient où ils étaient jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille. Soit il l'emmenait à ses appartements puisque la ramener aux dortoirs était impensable.

Il la prit délicatement en essayant de ne pas la réveiller. Sortit de la classe en s'assurant que la voie était libre et prit la direction de ses appartements qui se situaient dans la tour connectée aux cachots.

Quand Alexis se réveilla, tout d'abord, elle cru être couchée au dortoir, mais elle vit qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. Elle se leva tranquillement.

Elle sortit de la chambre et repéra immédiatement Rogue assit dans un fauteuil devant le foyer. Elle alla le rejoindre et s'assit sur ses genoux à califourchon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Alexis?

-Je t'offre ce que tu rêves d'avoir depuis la minute où tu as décidé de m'emmener ici.

Elle enleva son chandail dévoilant sa peau de porcelaine, son ventre plat et ses seins fermes, prisonniers de son soutien-gorge en dentelle noire. Elle se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa en déboutonnant sa robe de sorcier.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Rogue pour isoler sa conscience dans un coin de sa tête et la museler. Mais dès qu'elle fut réduite au silence, il répondit aux baisers et aux caresses d'Alexis avec fièvre et ardeur. Et avec impatience il commença à dégrafer son soutien-gorge d'une main agile. Elle sourit en faufilant sa langue entre les lèvres de Rogue quand elle sentit ses bretelles glissées sur ses épaules. Elle sentit en même temps sa main libre s'introduire sous sa jupe. Il la transporta jusqu'à sa chambre, il se laissa tomber sur le lit avec elle et la débarrassa définitivement de son soutien-gorge.

Ils s'aimèrent passionnément jusqu'à ce que leurs paupières se ferment d'elle-même. Quand elle sentit le sommeil l'envahir, elle se blottit contre Rogue qui l'entoura de ses bras. Il la regarda dormir, entouré de son auréole noire. Elle avait l'air d'un ange des ténèbres. Ses cheveux noirs brillants étendus autour d'elle, sa peau pâle qui reflétait la lumière de la lune, son visage qui, réveillé, passait trop de temps à sourire sans vraiment le vouloir et son regard trop souvent rempli d'une tristesse indéfinissable.

À cet instant, comme si elle sentait le poids des réflexions de Rogue sur elle, Alexis lui tourna le dos, replia ses bras sous elle au niveau de la poitrine, envoya ses cheveux voler sur l'oreiller, découvrant ainsi le tatouage qu'elle avait le long de la colonne vertébrale. Rogue ne comprit rien a l'inscription qui devait être du gaélique ou quelque chose du genre. Il se promit donc de lui demander dés son réveil.

Il devait être près de cinq heures du matin quand Alexis se réveilla. Elle fut déçue de se réveiller seule. Elle se leva et s'habilla tranquillement, sans se presser. Dès qu'elle ouvrit la porte une odeur de café l'assaillit et à son grand plaisir, elle trouva Rogue assit dans la cuisine, une tasse de café à la main.

-'jour.

-Hey! Voila la marmotte!

-Hein!

-Quoi? J'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais.

Elle alla se verser une tasse de café bien noir et s'assit en face de Rogue…

-Tu es un lève-tôt à ce que je vois Est-ce que tu te lèves toujours à cette heure le samedi matin?

-Oui…C'est quoi ce tatouage dans le dos?

-Ah! Tu as remarqué? demanda-t-elle en rougissant.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est comme écriture? Du gaélique?

-Non, de l'elfique. Tu as sûrement déjà lu la trilogie de Tolkien?

-Comme tous les sorciers…

-Alors, tu devrais savoir, supposa Alexis après avoir bu une gorgé de café.

Elle commença à réciter le passage du livre la communauté de l'anneau.

_« Un anneau pour les gouverner tous_

_Un anneau pour les trouver_

Un anneau pour les amener 

_Et dans les ténèbres les lier. »_

Rogue resta silencieux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas reconnu cette langue qu'il avait tant étudié pendant son adolescence. Il la regarda qui sirotait son café. Elle avait le regard si lointain. Sûrement à l'époque où elle avait compris que ces lignes correspondaient parfaitement à la philosophie de Voldemort, elle n'était pas plus vieille que lui quand il avait eu la piqûre de la magie noire.

-Tu es bien avertie pour une fille de ton âge.

-Tu oublies que Draco est mon meilleur ami et que ma mère a été Mangemort. Je comprends beaucoup de chose sans qu'on ait à me les expliquer. De toute façon, c'est ce que le Lord Noir fait… Trop bien même!

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Elle sut aussitôt qu'elle avait trop parlé. Elle se força à boire quelques gorgées de café chaud avant de répondre.

-Rien! Sauf qu'il a trop de facilité à recruter du monde de l'école depuis que Dumbledore est mort.

-Qui?

-N'insiste pas. Tu n'auras aucun nom. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'il n'y a qu'un Serpentard qui a la marque. Les autres sont des autres maisons. En particulier dans Serdaigle et Gryffondor.

Rogue s'étouffa avec sa gorgée de café.

-Quoi? Des Gryffondors et des Serdaigles ?

-…

-Réponds. Quel Serpentard se charge de les recruter? Malefoy? Zabini? Nott?

-Arrête! Je ne dirai plus rien. Alors inutile d'insister.

-Non, Alexis! Tu t'es trop avancée pour te retirer maintenant.

-…

-Qui recrute des élèves pour le seigneur des Ténèbres?

-C'est…

Rogue était aux aguets. Prêt à tout entendre, mais dès qu'il vit les épaules d'Alexis s'affaisser, il sut qu'elle ne dirait rien.

-Non, je ne peux rien dire. Je ne suis pas supposé le savoir de toute façon.

-Raison de plus pour me le dire.

-Tu insistes encore une fois et je pars.

-D'accord j'arrête. Mais tu dois savoir que tu mets Potter en danger.

-Je me fous de Potter comme de l'an quarante. Ce qui peut lui arriver me passe six pieds par-dessus la tête. De toute façon, depuis quand tu te soucies de Potter?

À son tour, Rogue s'enferma dans un silence buté. Refusant de répondre aux questions incessantes d'Alexis qui voulait l'embêter. Puis, elle s'arrêta pour prendre une dernière gorgée de café. Se faisant, elle fit le tour de l'appartement, ce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de faire la veille. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents quand elle vit un piano coincé entre le foyer et le mur.

-Severus? Tu joues du piano?

Rogue se leva et alla la rejoindre, tandis qu'elle s'asseyait devant le piano.

-Non.

-Pourquoi as-tu un piano dans ton appartement alors? Parce qu'il va bien avec le décor?

Elle commença donc a pianoter _Amsterdam_ de Coldplay.

Il lui sourit en l'encourageant à continuer.

Alexis savait qu'il était assis dans son fauteuil et qu'il l'écoutait jouer comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait. Il enregistrait dans sa mémoire chaque note, chaque vibration de sa voix, chaque mouvement. Il regardait, ses longs doigts fins courir sur les touches. Fabricants une envoûtante mélodie qui lentement les envahissait tout les deux.

A cet instant, il n'y avait qu'une certitude…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 

Le soir même, une fête se préparait à la salle commune des Serpentards. Nott commençait à choisir la musique avec Alexis en jasant de tout et de rien quand la question tomba.

-Lex?

-Quoi?

-Qui fréquentes-tu?

Alexis ricana. Elle fréquentait Rogue depuis un peu plus d'un mois, mais pas question d'en parler.

-Est-ce que t'as vu Draco? Il a disparu…

-N'essaie pas d'esquiver la question. C'est qui?

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Théo!

-Donc, tu vois quelqu'un, conclut-t-il

-Tu penses vraiment que je serais aussi souriante si j'étais seule?

-Euh… Non! En te voyant la face quand tu es revenue cet après-midi, c'était assez évident…Est-ce qu'il se débrouille au lit?

Alexis éclata de rire. Théodore étant son ex, elle ne fut nullement offensé par la question et y répondit en riant.

-Il se débrouille très bien. Jaloux?

-Non, mais…

Il se pencha et murmura pour que personne n'entende.

-C'est qui?

-Tu veux vraiment savoir?

Il hocha la tête d'un signe affirmatif.

-C'est… Nicolas Flamel!

Théodore se redressa aussitôt presque offusqué.

-Arrête de me niaiser!

Alexis lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

-Est-ce que tu peux finir seul? demanda-t-elle.

-Ouais, grogna Nott.

-Je pars à la recherche de Draco.

- Commence par la bibliothèque. Il a dit ce matin qu'il voulait y faire un tour.

-Merci.

Elle partit, direction la bibliothèque. Elle savait qu'il aimait se réfugier dans les allées sombres au fond de la bibliothèque. C'est là qu'elle le trouva sauf qu'elle crut avoir des hallucinations. Draco était là, mais il n'était pas seul. Potter était avec lui.

À ce qu'Alexis pouvait voir, Draco l'avait plaqué contre l'étagère. Malheureusement, elle ne put se bercer d'illusion bien longtemps. Ils s'embrassaient… avec la langue!

-Yeurk! Prenez une chambre!

Dès qu'ils l'entendirent, ils se séparèrent comme si tout d'un coup le contact de leur corps leur était insupportable. Draco s'en alla aussitôt en la bousculant et Harry se laissa glisser contre l'étagère, la mine défaite. Alexis alla le rejoindre en essayant de ne pas pouffer de rire.

-Désolé, ma réaction a été…

-C'est correct!

-C'est assez surprenant de vous voir comme ça… Et tellement inattendu.

-Euh… est-ce que je peux te poser une question? Demanda-t-il timidement..

-… Tout dépend de la question.

-Je prends le risque. Comment tu te qualifies? Je veux dire… Sexuellement.

-Savais-tu que tu tombes à point, Potter? J'ai eu la même conversation avec Draco deux semaines passés. Une conversation très philosophique, d'ailleurs.

-Et alors?

-Je me considère comme une hétéro qui a expérimenté. J'ai eu ma phase anti-gars quand j'ai laissé Théo. Je voulais plus rien savoir et inévitablement…

-T'est bizarre, tu savais ça?

-Ouais… c'était juste ça ta question?

-Euh… Non. Comment es-tu arrivé à cette conclusion?

-'Sais pas. J'ai aimé, mais pas au point de dire je couche juste avec des filles. C'est dur à dire avant d'avoir essayer… Est-ce que Draco et toi vous avez…

Elle vit la tête d'Harry retomber sur ses avant-bras, croisés sur les genoux. Il n'avait pas besoin de répondre, elle avait sa réponse.

-J'ai de la difficulté à croire que Draco et toi avez fait l'amour. Draco est tellement a cheval sur les principes.

Harry la regarda les yeux ronds comme si elle avait dit la pire connerie de la semaine. Alexis prit quelques secondes avant de comprendre quel mauvais jeu mot qu'elle avait fait.

-Désolé, Harry. C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Affirma-t-elle faussement navrée.

« Pauvre Ryri! Il a toujours eu peur des mots. »

-Courage, Harry! Ressaisis-toi! Tu es le Survivant, après tout.

-Fuck that! Pour l'instant, Voldemort me passe six pieds par-dessus la tête. C'est Malefoy qui me préoccupe pour le moment.

-De un : Ne te préoccupe pas de Draco. De 2 : Ne t'attends à rien, N'espère rien. Ça va t'éviter bien des malheurs et bien des soucis. Okay?

Harry hocha la tête.

Il se levèrent et partirent chacun de leur côté. Harry vers la salle des Gryffondors et Alexis vers celle des Serpentards.

Arrivée à la salle commune, Alexis fila dans la chambre de Draco et entra sans frapper.

-T'es malade ou quoi? J'aurai pu…

-Être nu, chevauchant Potter! Je me demande qui est le plus malade entre nous deux. Toi qui couche avec Potter ou moi qui entre sans frapper dans ta chambre… Es-tu inconscient ou quoi?

-Quoi? J'ai le droit d'avoir du plaisir, Non?

-Oui, mais pas avec Potter. Si c'est les Lions qui te branchent, dis-le. Finnigan, Thomas… je peux t'en nommer quelque uns qui serait heureux de t'accueillir dans leur lit.

-J'en suis sûr. Mais ce n'est pas Finnigan ou Thomas que je veux, c'est Potter.

-Tu dois y tenir à ton Potter… Tellement que tu t'enfuis. Je t'ai surpris si souvent avec des filles différentes que maintenant ça m'indifférent complètement. Mais tu ne t'es jamais enfui. Alors, pourquoi tu t'enfuis quand tu te fais surprendre avec Potter? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si différent?... Et ce n'est pas la peine d'éviter la question.

Après un long moment de réflexions et plusieurs soupirs, Draco se décida à répondre.

-Sincèrement, je ne sais pas qu'est-ce que me pousse tellement vers lui.

-Est-ce que je peux émettre une hypothèse?

-Toute aide pour comprendre est la bienvenue.

-Ce ne serait pas l'attirance de l'interdit, par hasard?

-Peut-être.

Comme toutes les filles, Alexis s'était habillée en conséquence. Elle savait se mettre en valeur. Elle avait donc décidé en s'habillant ce soir-là qu'elle les ferait baver d'envie jusqu'au dernier. Elle mit donc un haut noir sans manche. Décevant en apparence, mais qui vu de dos coupait le souffle. Il découvrait complètement son dos laissant voir son tatouage qui partait de la base de sa nuque jusqu'au bas de son dos. Et que ses jeans à taille basse assuraient de ne pas cacher. C'est connu les gars veulent ce qu'on ne veut pas leur montrer. C'est la raison pour laquelle Alexis ne fut jamais seule sur le plancher de danse cette nuit-là.

Elle sortit de la piste de danse, pendant que Zabini, avec qui elle dansait, allait prendre le relais pour la musique. Elle alla rejoindre Draco qui était assis dans un coin de la salle comme toujours entouré de son fan club. Il paraissait surtout ennuyé par les babillages de Parkinson. Elle décida quand même d'aller se prendre un verre de Pur Feu avant de sortir Draco des griffes de la harpie. Elle dut refuser trois fois d'aller danser entre le bar et Draco. Elle réussit quand même à se faufiler et à s'asseoir aux côtés de Draco. Ce dernier se pencha vers elle.

-Sors-moi de ce bourbier, murmura Draco à l'oreille d'Alexis.

-J'ai une idée. Ça va changer le mal de place.

Elle partit comme une flèche et alla chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de Zabini.

La musique changea. Une mélodie simple à la guitare sèche se fit entendre. Les paroles parlaient de yeux verts profonds qui attiraient l'attention. Ce qui était vrai quand on n'y pensait.

Dès qu'elle se rassit, elle sentit le regard furieux de Draco. Il avait aussitôt pensé à Potter à l'invocation des yeux verts.

-Quoi? Dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Seulement là, il vit qu'elle portait des lentilles. Ses yeux bleus de tous les jours étaient maintenant vert clair, vert chat.

-Draco, si tu me dit que tu n'avais pas remarqué, je t'étripe. Il n'y a pas seulement une personne dans cette foutu école qui a les yeux verts

-Depuis combien de temps portes-tu des lentilles? Et de toute façon, pourquoi as-tu fait jouer cette chanson?

-Je t'avais dit que j'avais une idée pour changer le mal de place, non?

-Ça ne fonctionne pas, grogna-t-il. Ça me rappelle un autre problème.

-Dommage, j'aurai essayé…

Elle fut interrompu par Zabini qui l'appelait en lui faisant signe de la rejoindre.

-Je reviens.

Elle se leva et alla rejoindre Zabini.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Ça fait au moins dix mille fois qu'on me demande quand vas-tu jouer un slow?

-Au piano?

-Ouais.

-Euh… Je ne sais pas… Tout de suite.

-Parfait!

Alexis s'assit derrière le piano, cherchant qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait jouer quand son regard se posa sur Théodore Nott. Elle commença à jouer ,laissant glisser ses doigts sur les notes et puis sa voix s'éleva douce et mélodieuse ,mais teintée d'une lointaine nostalgie.

Il savait qu'elle chantait pour lui. Elle chantait leur début, leur rencontre, leur amour et leur rupture. Elle chantait leur histoire sans pouvoir dire si elle s'était réellement produite. Par moment, elle se le demandait. Elle se demandait si Théodore était bien revenu un soir avec la Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras. Elle se demandait s'il l'avait bien menacé pour qu'elle la reçoive aussi et si elle lui avait bien crié toutes les horreurs qui lui revenaient à la mémoire. Mais à cet instant, elle chantait qu'est ce qui serait arrivé si… Elle avait fait le grand saut à ce moment là. Elle expliquait ,pour la première fois , à toute la maison pourquoi elle l'avait quitté…Pourquoi elle avait pris le risque de se mettre Théodore à dos. Elle se rappelait la grande respiration qu'elle avait pris avant de lui dire que tout était fini. Elle avait pris ce risque en connaissance de cause et elle avait faillit le regretter. Elle s'était même demandé s'il ferait comme si de rein n'était. Ou s'il la rejetterait tout simplement

Tout le monde entourait le piano, écoutant sa mélodie et les vibrations de sa voix brouillée par un trémolo trop prononcé à son goût. Nott et elle eurent le même sourire en coin, un peu triste. Ils comprenaient tous les deux la situation qui avait mené à leur rupture. Ils avaient pris un risque, un très gros risque et ça n'avaient pas marché.

C'est le choix qu'elle avait fait. Elle l'avait regretté pendant un moment, mais elle avait finit par réaliser qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision et que tout était bien mieux comme ça. Elle aurait la Marque en temps et lieu…Quand elle serait prête.

Elle se leva sous les applaudissements des Serpentard de tous âges. Elle s'approcha tranquillement de Nott, lui laissant le choix de prendre ses jambes à son cou ou de voir ce qu'elle allait faire. Il resta sur place attendant qu'elle soit devant lui. Alexis passa les bras autour de son cou.

-Ça été dur, lui révéla-t-elle à l'oreille de Nott, mais sais-tu quoi? Je t'aimais vraiment.

Il passa ses bras autour de la taille d'Alexis et répondit à son étreinte. Après quelques secondes, Nott déposa un petit baiser sur la tempe d'Alexis.

-Moi aussi, dit-il en la libérant de son étreinte.

La musique reprit sur un ton plus joyeux. Remplissant la pièce de « Boum-Boum » qui compose le techno ordinairement , séparant ainsi les anciens amants.

Alexis monta dans son dortoir et alla directement à la fenêtre. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose : Rejoindre Rogue.

-Toujours perdue au loin, Lexis. Pourquoi tu ne vas pas le rejoindre?

-Est-ce que tu me vois partir au milieu de la soirée? Déjà que tous le monde veut savoir qui c'est… Imagine demain matin si je vais le rejoindre, ce soir… Mais j'ai une idée. Ça t'intéresse, Draco?

-Encore une de tes brillantes idées! Ironisa Draco en ricanant.

-Oui! Écoute, si on part ensemble bras dessus, bras dessous. Ils vont tous penser…

-Qu'on couche ensemble, mais dès qu'on sort de la salle on s'en va chacun de notre côté.

-Exactement! Tu vas rejoindre Potter, je vais rejoindre…

-Let's go, Lexis. Crache le morceau! C'est qui le gars?

-Essaie même pas.

-On y va?

-Go for it!

Draco passa son bras autour de la taille d'Alexis. Ils sortirent du dortoir en riant et ils s'embrassèrent en traversant la salle. Ils sortirent donc sous les regards surpris de tous les Serpentard.

Ils allèrent jusqu'au Hall ensemble puis se séparèrent. Alexis attendit que Draco ait disparu dans les escaliers pour rebrousser chemin et aller rejoindre Rogue dans son lit. Elle alla se blottir contre lui encore toute habillée.

Quand Rogue se réveilla, il sourit en voyant qu'Alexis avait préféré finir la nuit avec lui plutôt qu'avec un Serpentard de son âge.

Sur le coup, il pensa qu'elle ne portait pas de chandail puisqu'elle lui tournait le dos, mais en caressant son dos il sentit les liens magique qui maintenait l'étoffe en place. Puis il concentra ses caresses le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Dès qu'il commença à faire glisser ses doigts le long de son tatouage, Alexis se tortilla pour échapper à cette caresse qui profitait de sa peau rendue sensible par les écritures. Se rendant compte qu'elle aimait ces caresses même si elle essayait de s'y soustraire, Rogue décida de la réveiller de la meilleure des façons. Il posa les lèvres à la base de sa nuque. Là où les inscriptions commençaient et descendit toujours plus bas. À mi-chemin, il la vit plonger le visage dans son oreiller. Il savait qu'elle était réveillée puisqu'elle avait arrêté de gigoter. Il continua tout de même sa descente jusqu'au bas de son dos où les inscriptions s'arrêtaient. Il joua un peu avec elle, traçant de sa langue les principaux symboles pendant la remontée. Elle sourit dans l'oreiller tandis qu'il mordillait gentiment la peau de son cou, puis se retourna pour lui faire face.

Ils firent l'amour jusqu'au petit matin. Tellement qu'Alexis réussit à garder Rogue au lit, à lui faire faire la grasse matinée et à lui faire manquer le déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Tout un Exploit.


	6. Chapter 6

Le temps avait passé, le printemps était venu réchauffer l'air pour préparer la populace pour la venue tant attendue de l'été. La mi-mai était magnifiquement ensoleillée et de bon augure pour les Serpentards qui avaient gagné leur dernier match contre les Serdaigles haut la main. Une gigantesque fête était donc de mise chez les Serpentards. Du plus jeune des premières années aux plus vieux de la maison, tous firent la fête ce qui donna l'occasion à Draco et Alexis de s'éclipser en silence et sans trop se faire voir. Chacun de leur côté, ils allèrent rejoindre leurs amants, mais non sans s'être mis d'accord sur l'heure de leur rendez-vous le lendemain matin pour retourner ensemble à la Salle commune.

Malheureusement, Draco avait la fâcheuse habitude de ne pas être à l'heure et le lendemain matin ne fit pas exception, mais cette fois-ci Alexis avait déjà épuisé sa réserve de patience pendant la nuit. Elle l'attendait donc de pied ferme devant la classe de Rogue. Elle était de très mauvaise humeur. Elle n'avait qu'une envie. C'était de se rouler en boule dans son lit et de dormir. Draco retardait considérablement cette petite séance de repos mérité. Elle aurait pu retourner à la Salle commune toute seule, mais tout le monde serait sur son dos. Tu as passé la nuit avec Draco? Ou est-il? Tu rentres seule? Il était préférable de rester ici et rentrer avec lui plutôt que de subir ça.

Le principal intéressé finit par pointer le bout de son nez. Une demi-heure trop tard, il arriva. Alexis se contenta de soupirer sachant très bien que la moindre confrontation avec Draco pourrait mal tourner vu son état d'esprit actuel.

_-Désolé du retard, Lexis, mais tu le connais…_

Draco s'interrompit. En temps normal, elle l'aurait taquiné sur le fait que Potter était bien le gars le plus de cette école, mais elle avait gardé le silence. Quelque chose clochait. Elle fuyait son regard. Il prit son menton entre ses doigts et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux. Elle avait les yeux bizarrement rougis et boursouflés. Elle semblait aussi à bout de force, bien que de toute évidence elle essayait de cacher le tout.

_-Qu'est ce qui se passe_? demanda-t-il, mais Alexis s'entêtait dans son silence.

Elle s'en foutait un peu de ce que Draco pouvait penser. Elle était bien dans sa tête et ne voulait que retrouver son lit. Le premier amour de sa vie!! Ce fut donc dans ce même silence qu'ils retournèrent à la Salle commune. Draco la raccompagna même jusqu'à la porte du dortoir des filles.

_-Repose-toi!! Tu as l'air épuisé,_ lui ordonna presque le jeune homme qui ne laissait pas paraître son inquiétude.

Il l'embrassa avant qu'elle ne lui tourne le dos, mais il l'en empêcha à la dernière seconde.

_-Lexis!! Es-tu certaine que tout va bien?_

Pour seule réponse, elle alla cueillir un baiser sur les lèvres de Draco avec un sourire infiniment triste puis elle entra dans le dortoir pour se laisser tomber dans son lit et laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues pour la première fois. Elle ne fit même aucun effort pour les freiner.

°°°°°°°°

Alexis resta coucher toute la journée, enroulé dans ses couvertures et ne s'était levé que pour aller manger à l'heure du souper. Elle rejoignit Draco qui était assis au même endroit que d'habitude. Elle alla s'asseoir à ses côtés en silence. On aurait pu jurer qu'elle avait perdu l'usage de sa langue pendant la nuit.

_-Est-ce que ça va mieux? _demanda Draco avec les meilleurs intentions qu'était capable un Malfoy, mais elle garda le silence.

Alexis avait donné le ton. Ils mangèrent donc en silence sous les regards intrigués de leur camardes, mais Alexis ne remarqua rien de tout ça. Elle était trop plongée profond dans ses souvenirs de la veille pour réaliser ce qui se passait dans le présent.

°°Flashback°°

Rogue et elle étaient tranquillement assis dans la cuisine et travaillaient chacun de leur côté. Lui corrigeait des devoirs et elle bûchait sur un devoir de Runes particulièrement difficile. Brusquement, elle posa sa plume en soupirant.

_-J'en suis convaincue maintenant. C'est une coalition des professeurs pour nous épuiser avant les ASPIC. J'en suis certaine à…_

Elle fit semblant de réfléchir, comptant sur ses doigts des facteurs imaginaires.

_-À quatre-vingt pourcent_, finit-elle par dire en souriant.

Rogue leva la tête comme s'il venait seulement de se souvenir qu'il n'était pas seul. Même avec elle, il avait cette expression de dégoût et de mépris par moment et elle détestait ça. Lui disant souvent de garder ses grimaces pour ceux qu'il ne baisait pas.

_-Tu fais encore une pause,_ remarqua-t-il.

En fait, c'était peut-être la douzième fois qu'elle s'interrompait. Il ne faisait donc plus attention aux inepties qu'elle disait pendant ces pauses.

_-Oui, je prends une autre pause et puisque tu ne veux pas m'aider et que ce texte est incompréhensible je vais devoir demander de l'aide à Draco._

À la seule mention du jeune homme, Rogue se raidit et son expression se fit encore plus méprisante et dure. Cette fois-ci cependant, Severus posa sa plume pour fixer Alexis.

_-Vous êtes proches tous les deux,_ observa-t-il.

Alexis soupira. Encore une fois elle devrait lutter contre plus fort qu'elle. La jalousie et la possessivité de Rogue étaient deux traits de caractère très présents chez ce dernier et ne se gênait pas pour en faire la preuve à Alexis.

_-On a déjà eu cette discutions des millions de fois. Tu ne vas pas recommencer maintenant. Il ne nous sert que de couverture. Rien de plus!!_

_-Peut-être, mais…_

À bout de patience, elle se leva, l'interrompant dans ce qui s'annonçait être une autre provocation.

_-Il n'y a pas de « mais » Severus_, le coupa-t-elle. _Tu sais très bien que sans cette petite comédie il y aurait une éternité que toi et moi on aurait été découverts._

Elle essaya de se calmer de son mieux, mais la patience n'avait jamais été son point fort quand elle était fatiguée et encore moins quand elle était face à Severus Rogue. Il avait le don de lui faire perdre patience. Il avait le don de la provoquer, de la faire réagir à la moindre remarque. Personne d'autre ne réussissait cet exploit et en fait, cet aspect de leur relation était assez libérateur, mais ils savaient tout les deux que leur rage réciproque finirait par les tuer.

_-Et alors?_ siffla-t-il d'un ton particulièrement haineux._ Tu penses que c'est agréable pour moi de te voir te pavaner au bras de Malfoy!!_

L'insulte piqua la jeune femme au vif. Provoquant une explosion phénoménale! Déjà on pouvait la voir bouillir de rage.

_-Me pavaner? Comment oses-tu affirmer une telle chose_? cria-t-elle en réponse à l'insulte.

Elle lui tourna le dos, une expression enragée au visage. N'importe qui aurait eu peur au moins un peu pour sa peau s'il s'était retrouvé sur son chemin présentement, mais Rogue n'était pas n'importe qui. Il avait vu pire. En fait, le pire qu'il avait vu était la vermine qui servait de père à la jeune Serpentard. Présentement, elle ressemblait tellement à son père. Jamais auparavant, elle n'avait eu les traits aussi similaires à ce dernier. Les sourcils froncés et cette expression, tout en elle ressemblait à Black en ce moment.

_-Après tu viens nier tes origines.Tu ressembles vraiment à ton père_, s'exclama-t-il.

Le coup partit sans que Rogue n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit pour l'éviter. Déjà la marque de la main d'Alexis faisait son apparition sur la joue de Rogue. Cette empreinte brûlante avait brisé quelque chose en la jeune femme. Elle avait levé la main sur la seule personne qu'elle n'ait jamais aimée. Soudainement honteuse, le sang afflua dans ses joues, alors qu'elle retenait de son mieux les larmes qui menaçaient à tout instant de l'inonder.

_-Ne t'avise jamais à redire ça_, dit-elle d'un ton calme, mais non moins menaçant._ Je ne serai jamais comme lui. J'en ai fait des coups bas dans ma vie, mais jamais je ne te ferais de mal à TOI._

Là dessus, elle avait ramassé ses affaires et était partie. Elle avait passé le reste de la nuit dans un coin poussiéreux de bibliothèque à maudire Rogue et à pleurer mettant la faute sur le nombre impressionnant de poussière qu'il y avait sur le sol.

°°Fin du Flashback°°

Le temps était long pour Alexis. Tandis que tout le monde travaillait sur les devoirs à remettre pour le lendemain, elle s'était installée au piano. Étant incapable de se concentrer sur la moindre petite tâche autre que celle de remplir la Salle commune de musique. Elle était donc là depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de la Grande Salle à jouer. Passant de la chanson tellement triste qu'elle en ferait pleurer le pire sans cœur à la chanson trop joyeuse pour être sincère. Plein de choses lui passaient par la tête et sa dispute avec Rogue n'était pas pour l'aider à se clarifier les idées. Elle s'obligeait cependant à se concentrer sur ce dernier problème. Elle essayait de prendre position et établir ses responsabilités dans tout ça bien qu'elle ait beaucoup de difficulté à faire de tel constat. Elle essayait vraiment de voir ses erreurs et ses torts parce qu'elle savait parfaitement que Rogue ne prendrait pas tout le blâme. Non, plutôt il ne prendrait pas le blâme du tout!! Ce qui allait poser un problème puisqu'elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle devait se reprocher dans cette affaire. Décidant de jouer le tout pour le tout, elle se leva précipitamment, embrassa Draco en passant qui ne réalisa pas ce qui se passait. Tout d'un coup, elle avait eu une idée. Évidemment, peut-être que Rogue ne mordrait pas à l'hameçon, mais au moins elle aurait essayé. Elle monta les escaliers quatre à quatre en vitesse, s'efforçant de faire monter les larmes dans ses yeux. Une fois arrivé en haut de la tour, elle avait les yeux pleins d'eau. Elle prenait un très gros risque en pleurant devant lui. Elle le connaissait assez pour savoir que sa réaction était complètement imprévisible. Soit il la jetterait dehors, écœuré de la voir aussi faible. Soit il lui pardonnerait. Elle était dans l'incapacité de prévoir sa réaction, mais elle devait au moins tenter le coup.

Les larmes coulaient maintenant avec abondance sur ses joues, créant des sillons sur son visage. À quoi elle pensait? Elle pensait à son père. Elle pensait aux souvenirs que sa mère lui avait montrés. La façon dont il avait traité Rogue. Elle avait beau être en froid avec se dernier, elle ne pouvait supporter de voir comment les agissements de son propre père avait eu des répercutions sur celui qu'elle aimait. Cette dernière réflexion lui fit l'impression d'une claque en plein visage. Elle ne pouvait plus le nier, mais elle ne l'avouerait pas non plus pour tout l'or du monde. Pourtant ce n'était pas une preuve d'amour que se montrer aussi faible devant lui, même si elle avait volontairement provoqué ses larmes.

Elle désamorça le sortilège de verrouillage sur la porte de ses appartements et entra à pas feutrés. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Rogue avait une faiblesse pour sa musique. Elle allait donc s'en servir pour le récupérer. Ses notes se chargeraient de lui faire comprendre. Elle se dirigea vers le piano et commença à jouer, rajoutant un risque de plus à sa liste. Il était toujours de mauvaise humeur en se levant. En fait, il était toujours de mauvaise humeur, mais ça, c'était un détail qu'elle préférait oublier.

Dans la chambre à coucher, Rogue dormait du sommeil du juste. Même si on pourrait se demander en quoi il était juste. Cependant à travers cette brume épaisse qui l'engourdissait il entendit cette mélodie. Lente, infiniment douce et triste, les notes envahissaient ses oreilles et ses rêves. Plus la musique se faisait présente, plus son sommeil se devenait agité jusqu'au moment ou il se réveilla complètement. Il se leva dérangé et très mécontent. _Qu'est ce qu'elle foutait ici à cette heure? _Se demanda-t-il, mais alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de la chambre à couché à la volée, la voix faible d'Alexis parvient à ses oreilles. Comme envoûté, il stoppa sa course et s'adossa le chambranle de la porte. S'arrêtant et s'efforçant de se calmer de son mieux, il décida alors de la laisser finir avant d'intervenir.

De son côté, la jeune femme continuait à lui tourner le dos, honteuse maintenant des larmes qui maculaient ses joues. Puis, alors qu'elle commençait à jouer, elle avait commencé à penser en mode _« et si… » _. En quelques secondes, elle fut submergée de larmes. Un temps record pour l'orgueilleuse jeune femme. Elle avait honte de ses larmes réelles. Elle avait aussi honte d'avoir cru pouvoir le berner avec quelques larmes de crocodile. Au moins elle avait réussi à contrôler les sanglots qui la secouaient à l'intérieur. Elle mit tout ça dans sa musique et elle espérait de tout son cœur que Rogue s'en rendrait compte. Elle finit par arrêter de jouer à regret. La musique lui avait toujours apporté un profond réconfort. Elle sursauta. Sortie brutalement de cet état bizarre qui se concentrait sur son monde à elle, elle regarda autour, fixant Rogue qui venait de poser une main sur son épaule. Elle aurait pu se lancer dans un long discours sans but. Un ramassis d'âneries, mais elle pensait qu'il méritait la vérité! Ou du moins une partie de la vérité.

_-J'ai beaucoup pensé à tout ça,_ dit-elle d'une voix mal assurée. _Je te rappelle peut-être mon père, mais je ne suis pas lui alors fais-moi une faveur et oublie-le!! Oublis mes parents!! Je suis orpheline à partir de maintenant._

Ok, elle n'avait pas dit tout à fait la vérité, mais elle avait au moins dit ce qu'elle pensait et ressentait. Apparemment, ce qu'elle dit fit son effet puisque Rogue la prit dans ses bras.

_-D'accord, mais demande moi plus jamais une autre faveur,_ répliqua-t-il d'un ton bourru qui lui était habituel.

Sa réponse sembla satisfaire Alexis qui se laissa aller dans ses bras en sourirant. Elle avait gagné la bataille après tout.


End file.
